


Martin's Panty Kink

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin decides it's time to share his kink with Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martin's Panty Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Not brit-picked/beta'd

They had been dating for a about a month. The sex was lovely, of course, but Martin wanted something more. He was a bit embarrassed, but he finally brought it up. They were watching some goofy show on the telly, not really paying much attention to it.

“Arthur, there's something... new I'd like to try. In bed.” He blurted out during a commercial.

“Sure, Skip. What is it?”

“Um, well, it's a little silly, but- never mind” He tapered off.

“Come on, I bet it's brilliant.” 

“I'd like to wear woman's panties, while you, you know- ah if it's too weird or anything you don't have to.” he sputtered, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“No! It sounds lovely! Wow, Martin, I had no idea. Do you have some, we could go try it right now! I bet you'd look amazing!” Arthur exclaimed, squirming with excitement.

“Oh! Well, the thing is, I don't own any. So. Do you really think I'd look good? It's not too strange?”

“God, I think you are gonna look amazing! Tomorrow I am going to take you and we're going to get you some panties! I can't wait!” Arthur was practically vibrating with joy. Martin couldn't believe it.  
Why had he been so nervous? Arthur was so accepting and kind to everyone they met, he really had no reason to worry.

The next morning Martin was awoken by the sound of the coffee grinder. He turned his head to the side and saw that Arthur's side of the bed was empty. The time on the clock read 8:50, and he decided to try and sleep a little while longer. Burying his head beneath his pillow, Martin remembered that Arthur was buying him panties today. He felt slightly anxious. What if the cashier ridiculed him? A man buying panties? He was brought out of his worrying when he heard Arthur enter the bedroom.

“Martin? Are you awake? I made coffee,” he said, setting down two mugs on the bedside table. Martin pulled his head out from the pillow and thanked his boyfriend. Picking up the cup, he took a sip and smiled plaintively at Arthur.

“Hey, what it is?” questioned Arthur. He didn't like seeing the unhappy look on Martin's face.

“It's stupid. I guess I'm just a bit scared. What if someone says something about us buying panties?”

“Hush, it'll be fine. If anyone says anything, it'll just be because they're jealous that they don't get to see you in them. We'll find a nice pair for you and when we get home I'll take good care of you.” he assured. Martin felt a rush of relief.

After finishing his coffee, Martin gets up and wanders into the bathroom. He turns on the shower and begins to undress. Pulling off his grey sleep-shirt, he feels the room begin to feel with steam. He opens the curtain, steps into the warm water and begins to scrub his ginger curls. The bathroom door creaks open, and a rush of cool air hits him.

“Could I hop in there with you?” he hears Arthur inquire. He pokes his head out and nods, watching as Arthur slides his trousers off. He steps aside as Arthur joins him in the pounding water. Martin feels a hand on his arse and gasps as Arthur squeezes. Chuckling, he slips his arms around the smaller man. 

“Mmm, hello there.” Martin hums contently. He leans back into his chest and feels Arthur's arousal against his bum. He presses his hips back and shifts, listening to the moan that escape Arthur's lips. Turning, he reaches his hand around and clutches his partner's cock. In return, Arthur starts to palm Martin's prick, feeling him already half-hard. 

He hisses as Arthur wraps his large hand around him, steadily beginning to stroke. Reaching lower, Martin rolls his balls in his hand tenderly, feeling a burst of arousal at the sigh he lets out. He love knowing that he affects Arthur in this way, can make him writhe and moan beneath his hands.

Martin sees the grin cross Arthur's face, and before he knows it, the taller man is on his knees. His breathing stammers as the warmth envelopes his cock head, and a tongue slips beneath his foreskin, lapping gently. He feels himself quickly become completely erect as Arthur hums around the tip. 

His arm skates around the shower helplessly, before finding his hand gripped in the chestnut coloured hair below him. The combination of the steamy room, and the suction on his dick has him entirely turned on just a few minutes. He babbles uselessly, panting out appreciation for the mouth on him. 

“Ohh, god your mouth...Ah!” He feels his hips jerk forward as Arthur bobs down, his nose now pressed against the fine curls on Martin's lower stomach. He whines as Arthur slides off with an audible pop, but a firm hand soon replaces it. He squirms as his hot tongue begins to lap at balls, then sucking softly. The hand on his cock quickens, clasping more firmly. 

Martin is soon wriggling and moaning as Arthur sucks his testicles and swipes his thumb back and forth over his pee slit. Bucking his hips wildly, he feels himself swiftly approaching the edge.

“Ah- Arthur! Fuck!” He cries out as he comes. Arthur steadily milks his cock through his orgasm, and Martin's legs feel like jelly. Relaxing, he sighs as his partner begins to soap up his body, washing him kindly. 

“Arthur, mm. Here, let me take care of you,” he says after he gets his strength back. Kneeling, he opens his soft lips and begins mouthing Arthur. He is much larger than Martin. Not that he's small, no. It's just that Arthur is well above average size. There was no way he could take all of him in his mouth.

Wrapping his hand around his boyfriend shaft, he swirls his tongue around the head, focusing on the slit. Deliberately, he twists his wrist as he engulfs as much of him as he can, bobbing up and down. Soon, Arthur is groaning in pleasure.

Oh! Oh, Skip! Ah-!” Jerking his hips, he tugged at Martin's ginger locks, eliciting a moan from his lips. The vibrations of this brought him to the brink, and he cried out in warning.

He pops off Arthur's cock, licking a long stripe up his length, tonguing at his frenulum. Arthur grasps himself, pointing his head at the freckled chest, and groans as he comes. Jerking himself, he spurts over Martin, come now dripping over his nipples. Arthur then pulls him to his feet, pushing his tongue into his mouth, enjoys his taste mixed with Martin's. 

Afterward, the two men help each other to clean off, scrubbing off sweat and come. Turning off the hot water, Arthur grabs a large, fluffy towel and wraps it around the angular man, frisking him down speedily to dry him before he begins to feel chilled. Joining him in the towel now, Arthur presses their bodies together and bends down to place a kiss on top of Martin's head.

“Hey! I know I'm short, you don't have to remind me,” he complains jokingly. Arthur grins and does it again, then lifts Martin's chin to meet his lips. His mouth quirks into a smile, and he nestles his nose into the crook of Arthur's neck. 

A while later, after they had gotten dressed, Martin stared hard at himself in the mirror. Thinking about the fact that he was going to get the panties he had long desired, he watched as his face flushed. Splashing his face with cool water, he dried and left the bathroom to see Arthur seemingly waiting for him. 

“Are you all set to go, Martin?” He asked brightly. He nodded and grinned as Arthur jumped up excitedly. Arthur pulled him by the hand out to his car. Pulling out of the driveway carefully, Arthur smiles widely. 

 

He feels the nervousness in his stomach and creeping up his throat. Swallowing, he forces himself to open his eyes. They have arrived. The brightly coloured shop has mannequins displaying pastel panties and felt himself blushing. Imagining himself wearing the lacy undergarments. Gosh.

Arthur practically dragged him into the shop, glowing smile on his face. Martin forced himself to straighten up from his hunched position, and glanced around. The shop was mostly empty at this time in the morning, only a few women browsing about. Relief rushed though him, he was glad there wasn't too many people. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Martin jumped, startled, and spun around. The young saleswoman gave him a questioning smile.

“No, um, thank you.” He spat out. He felt his face growing warm again, and he began to walk away. A large hand landed on his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Arthur waved her away.

“Martin? Are you alright?” Arthur asked. He felt himself nod, trying to ignore his growing nervousness. 

“Hey, everything's fine,” he said as he pulled Martin closer. “We can pretend we're buying them for a girl if it makes you feel better.” He whispers kindly. He feels a cautious smile appear on his face.

While browsing the shop, Martin finds a lovely pair. They're made of this sheer black material and have ruffles along the legs and bum. He calls Arthur over to take a look.

“Wow, Martin. You'd look brilliant in these!” He says in a hushed voice. 

“Do you think so?”

“Of course. Lets have you try them on!” He drags Martin over to the dressing rooms and they duck in. 

 

“Um, turn around, okay?” He says as he begins to unbutton his jeans. Arthur complies, and he makes quick work of pulling off his pants. His cock is half-hard in anticipation. Grabbing the black panties, he takes them of the hanger and drags them up is legs. He gasps as he slides them over his hips, feeling the smooth material caress him. Glancing in the mirror, he can clearly see his cock through the knickers, pointed up towards his stomach and barely being contained.

“Arthur?” he turns to his boyfriend and watches as a flush of arousal colours his cheeks.

“Martin, you look wonderful! We have to get these!” He steps forward and places his hand on Martins bum. “Wow, these are brilliant! You can see right through them!” He slides up against Martin and pulls him into a kiss. Moaning, Martin nods shakily and shivers as Arthur slips his hand beneath the panties. He feels his finger wriggle into his crack and press against his hole. He wants to press against it, but he knows now's not the time.

“A-Arthur! Not here!” Arthur reluctantly remove his hand, watching as Martin speedily removes the panties, his cock springing free of the confining fabric. He trades them for his boxers, and pulls his trousers back on. Unlocking the dressing room door, he steps out, trying to ignore his erection. Arthur follows close behind, smirking. 

Making their way to the checkout, Arthur grabs his wallet from his pocket as Martin places the panties on the counter. The woman from earlier scans them, and smiles knowingly as Arthur pays.

“You two have a nice day!” She winks, bagging the panties. Arthur grins as Martin turns red. 

When they arrive home, Martin is feeling light-headed. He keeps picturing himself in the sheer knickers, his cock prominently displayed, pushing against the material. Reaching down, he palms himself through his jeans, biting his lip to stay quiet.

“Do you want to wear them now?” Arthur enters the house, making Martin jump. He grabs the panties from their bag, handing them to Martin. 

“Yeah, hold on.” He sheds his clothing and rips the tags off the panties. He bends over to slide them on, smirking as he hears Arthur gasp.

“Bedroom. Now.” Arthur practically growls. Making their way, Arthur leaves a trail of his clothing in the hall. Martin crawls onto the bed, arching his back when Arthur licks down his spine.

“I want you to fuck me,” he says, moaning as Arthur bites his neck. There's going to be a mark there later, he's sure of it. 

“God, Martin,” Arthur groans. He flips Martin onto his back. Licking across his chest, then nipping and sucking on his left nipple. Martin cries out, his body pushing up towards the tongue now swirling over the right. He spins him onto his stomach again, getting a beautiful view of his lover's bum.

Arthur begins to pull the panties down but Martin interrupts. 

“No, leave them on. Just pull them to the side.” Arthur obeys, exposing Martins pale arse.

He feels the warm breath first. Then Arthur grips his cheeks and swipes his tongue across his hole. Cock twitching, he tries to push himself onto it, but is held in place by his strong grip.

“Be patient,” Arthur scolds before licking another stripe, snaking his tongue around the puckered anus. Martin squirms, trying to get more pressure. He can feel his full cock, he's desperate for some friction, but he knows he won't get any until Arthur allows it.

Arthur decides he's teased Martin enough for now, and pushes his tongue into his hole. Martin pants, feeling the heat inside him, tracing around the edge. Prodding deeper now, Arthur hears Martin's breath hitch as his tongue glances over his prostate. He does it again, listening to Martin emit pleading noises. 

“Please Arthur! Oh god, fuck me. I'm ready,” He begs. He feels the warmth disappear, being replaced with emptiness. He's aware of Arthur reaching to the bedside table, and he hears as a bottle is snapped open. His muscles tense as the cold lube fills him along with Arthur finger, which is replaced with two after a moment. Martin moans while the fingers work open his hole.

“God, you're brilliant, your arse, Martin. Perfect. Ready?” Martin whines as Arthur removes his fingers.   
“I'll take that as a yes then,” Arthur says when Martin tries to push back onto his hand. 

Martin feels the pressure of the head push against his hole before sliding in. He thrusts back, trying to make Arthur move faster.

“Hey, none of that,” Arthur says, grabbing Martins hips to keep him in place. Slowly, steadily, he pushes in all the way, then pulls out again lazily. 

“Arthur! Fuck me already!” He calls out, writhing beneath his hands. He howls as Arthur's cock bumps his prostate and feels his prick twitch. 

Picking up speed now, Arthur sucks on his neck, mouthing the mark that was forming. He snakes a hand down and caresses Martin's leaking cock though the panties. He angles himself so that he steadily rubs against his prostate, and flicks his thumb over the head of Martin's cock, sliding easily with the gathered pre-come. 

“Ah! Fuck, Arthur!” He cried out, body shaking as his cock pressed against his prostate yet again. Martin's cock was now leaking pre-come like a faucet, messing the panties. Arthur licked down his freckled back, and he could feel Martin's muscles tightening around him. He slides his hand into the knickers, stroking his cock and smearing pre-come along Martin's shaft. The thrusts were losing their rhythm as Arthur approached orgasm. 

Martin felt himself approaching the edge. Calling out Arthur's name, he began to shake. He feels it start in the base of his stomach.

Arthur feels Martin's arse squeeze down on his cock. 

“M-Martin, oh fuck, I'm gonna come!” He shouts out, spurting into Martin's hole. Thrusting his way through his orgasm, he bumps Martin's prostate again.

“Oh god, ah! Fuck!” Arthur tightens his grip as Martin begins to come, shooting out into the panties. Shuddering, he collapses onto the sheets, Arthur still inside him. 

Arthur slowly slides out, and Martin groans at the emptiness. He can feel the hazy soreness in the background, which he knows will grow as the hours pass. He can also feel Arthur's cooling seed oozing out of his stretched hole.

He listens as Arthur steps into the bathroom and runs the sink. He comes back with a warm flannel, which he uses to clean Martin up. He peels the sticky panties off and tosses them onto the floor. 

“It was good then?” Arthur asks as Martin stretches lazily on the sheets. He hums in contentment, nodding.

“We have to go back sometime, pick out some more pairs for you.” He promises, curling up beside Martin and pulling a blanket over them. He kisses him, sleepily, and then dozes off.


End file.
